Clairvoyant
Clairvoyant Homebrew Class – Project Tandenovis An elven woman walks down a darkened hallway, her gaze passing over the windows and walls. She knocks against the wall once, then twice, and then smirks before moving a cover aside and revealing a hidden passageway. She steps in and closes the wall behind her, walking down a staircase and thinking of how she'll get past the guards that she knows lie at the bottom of them. A young man is sat at a table in a dimmed room, a crystal ball in front of him. He mutters a few unintelligible phrases, waving his hands over the jewel and creating light from his hands. His eyes close for a moment, and then he smiles and ends his ritual, content with the vision he saw. Clairvoyants are born with eyes that see far beyond the ordinary. Their sight pierces darkness, illusions, and even the bounds of time. Clairvoyants are often supernatural, born with the blessing of a higher power or with an innate calling towards magic, and many teach themselves how to fully manipulate this boon that they are granted. Called by Many Names There are many words that are thrown around to describe those with the power of clairvoyance – oracle, soothsayer, devil spawn. With each name comes a role, every clairvoyant uses their powers for a different purpose. Some choose to offer their skills to nobles and leaders, offering advice and support to those who need it. Others use their gifts for their own purposes, to scam others and support themselves. Whatever the path, a clairvoyant knows their way. Cursed Sight More often than not, the power of sight given to clairvoyants is one that can bite them in the back if they are not careful. Sight is dangerous, and to see all is to see what may not be wise to see. Clairvoyants often find themselves in situations that they can't escape, trying to change the future but falling into it no matter which way they turn. Creating a Clairvoyant As you create your clairvoyant, think about how they got their gifts and how they use them. Were they granted by a deity? Perhaps it runs in their blood? Maybe they were cursed by a witch? Do they use their powers for others, or out of self interest? Are they thankful for their gifts, or are they afraid or scornful of them? The sight of a clairvoyant is one that they must make their own. Quick Build You can make a Clairvoyant quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Wisdom your highest ability score, followed by Constitution. Second, choose the acolyte background. Clairvoyant Levelling Table Class Features Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d6 per Clairvoyant level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per Clairvoyant level after 1st Proficiencies *Armour: Shields *Weapons: Simple weapons, battle fans, chakrams *Tools: One type of gaming set *Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma *Skills: Perception and choose one from Arcana, Deception, History, Insight, Religion, Persuasion and Sleight of Hand Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: *(a) a battle fan or (b) any simple weapon *(a) a set of cards or (b) a trinket *(a) an explorer's pack or (b) a priest's pack *An arcane focus and a set of traveller's clothes Spellcasting As a holder of the gift of sight, you can cast clairvoyant spells. Cantrips At 1st level, you know four cantrips of your choice from the clairvoyant spell list . You learn additional clairvoyant cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Clairvoyant table. Preparing and Casting Spells The Clairvoyant table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your clairvoyant spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of clairvoyant spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the clairvoyant spell list. When you do so, choose a number of clairvoyant spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your clairvoyant level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For example, if you are a 3rd-level clairvoyant, you have four 1st-level and two 2nd-level spell slots. With a Wisdom of 16, your list of prepared spells can include six spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination. If you prepare the 1st-level spell guiding bolt, you can cast it using a 1st-level or 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn’t remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of clairvoyant spells requires time spent in daydreams and trances: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your clairvoyant spells. The power of your spells comes from your gift of sight. You use your Wisdom whenever a clairvoyant spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a clairvoyant spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell Save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. Spell Attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. Ritual Casting You can cast a clairvoyant spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use a arcane focus as a spellcasting focus for your clairvoyant spells. Gifted Eye Your gifts of sight manifest into a specialised form, referred to as your 'eye'. Your choice grants you features when you choose it at 1st level and again at 6th, 8th, and 17th level. *Eye of the Angels *Eye of the Arcane *Eye of the Beast *Eye of the Beholder Revelation At 2nd level, your gift of sight allows you some insight into the future. You can't be surprised while you are conscious and other creatures don't gain advantage on attack rolls against you as a result of being unseen by you. In addition, when you roll initiative, it is either a Wisdom check or a Dexterity check for you (your choice). Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Third Eye Starting at 5th level, you gain the ability to concentrate on two spells simultaneously. You cannot have more than one of your concentration spells active on any single object or creature at the same time. Casting a second concentration spell on the same target will override its previous effect. You make a saving throw to maintain concentration on each active spell at disadvantage. At 11th level, the number of spells you can concentrate on increases to three. At 17th level, the number of spells you can concentrate on increases to four. True Clairvoyance At 6th level, you may cast Clairvoyance without expending materials or a spell slot. You must finish a short or long rest to use this feature again. At 14th level, you cannot be detected when you cast the spell in this way. Evasion At 7th level, your gifts of sight let you dodge out of the way of certain area effects, such as a blue dragon’s lightning breath or a fireball spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Ethereal Spellcasting At 10th level, you can cast two spells as part of a single action as long as they are of the same level and do not deal damage. At 20th level, you may cast two spells as part of the same action even if they deal damage. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. Mind's Eye Starting at 18th level, the present and future blend together letting you see incoming attacks. No attack roll has advantage against you while you aren't incapacitated. Truesight At 20th level, nothing is left unseen by you. You can see in normal and magical darkness as if it were bright light, see invisible creatures and objects, automatically detect visual illusions and succeed on saving throws against them, and perceive the original form of a shapechanger or a creature that is transformed by magic. Furthermore, you can see into the Ethereal Plane, and can see a creature's emotional state. Gifted Eyes The gift of sight is unique to each individual, with each clairvoyant following a different path and being granted their gifts in different ways, using them to fit their own purposes. Sight Spells Each path has a list of spells — its sight spells — that you gain at the clairvoyant levels noted in the gifted eye description. Once you gain a sight spell, you always have it prepared, and it doesn’t count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. If you have a sight spell that doesn’t appear on the clairvoyant spell list, the spell is nonetheless a clairvoyant spell for you. Eye of the Angels Those granted their gifts through a higher power are often known to be blessed with an Eye of the Angels. Such clairvoyants are the messengers of the gods and tellers of fortunes, often leading simple lives bringing joy and wonder from the heavens to those who require it. Eye of the Angels Sight Spells Angelic Protection At 1st level, when you are attacked you can use your reaction and add your Wisdom modifier to your armour class, potentially causing the attack to miss. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. Celestial Reading Beginning at 2nd level, once per day you can spend 10 minutes reading the fortunes of another creature. You must specify the target beforehand. Roll a Religion check and keep that number. Anytime the target rolls a d20, you may swap the results of that test with the number you rolled. You gain an additional use at 6th and 17th level. Blessed Sight Starting at 8th level, you can use your reaction to allow a creature within 60 feet of you that you can see to expend a hit die, healing them for the result + your Wisdom modifier. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest Eye of the Arcane Those granted their gifts through the work are magic are known to hold an Eye of the Arcane. Such clairvoyants find it hard to tell if their gifts are a blessing or a curse, and struggle to find a true purpose to their powers. Eye of the Arcane Sight Spells Arcane Recovery At 1st level, once per day when you finish a short rest, you can choose expended spell slots to recover. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your clairvoyant level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. Arcane Knowledge At 2nd level, you can use your Wisdom modifer for any ability check you make that uses the Arcana, History, Nature, or Religion skill if you are proficient in that skill. At 6th level, you can add half of your proficiency modifier to any Arcana, History, Nature, or Religion skill, or to any skill that uses your Wisdom modifier, if you are not proficient in that skill. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any clairvoyant cantrip. Insightful Magic At 17th level, as a bonus action, you can call to mind the ability to cast one spell of your choice from any class's spell list. The spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots, you mustn't have it prepared, and you follow the normal rules for casting it, including expending a spell slot. If the spell isn't a clairvoyant spell, it counts as a clairvoyant spell when you cast it. The ability to cast the spell vanishes from your mind when you cast it or when the current turn ends. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Eye of the Beast Those granted their gifts by spiritual and fey beasts of a distant night are known to possess an Eye of the Beast. Such clairvoyants are augurs for primal energies beyond the material that come to the mortal realm to impart knowledge and play tricks on wanderers and travellers. Eye of the Beast Sight Spells Trail of Spirits At 1st level, your connection to the spirits of the wild guide your feet and protect you from harm. Difficult terrain caused by plants function as normal terrain for you, and any areas of vegetation within 10 feet of you count as difficult terrain for any hostile creatures. Starting at 6th level, this range increases to 30 feet. You are considered to be permanently under the effect of the Speak with Plants and the Speak with Animals spells. Additionally, if you spend at least 4 hours in natural moonlight, you do not need to eat or drink for the day. Spiritual Footprints At 2nd level, your bond with the world around you deepens. By spending 1 minute of concentration, you may choose to read the spiritual footprints of creatures that have passed through an area within a number of days equal to two times your Wisdom modifier. You can sense how many groups of creatures passed through the area, the size of the creatures, and the creature types. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Starting at 6th level, you may focus in this power to track a specific creature that you have seen, can describe or can name. When you use this feature in this way, you sense which direction and how far away the creature is from you if it is on the same plane as you. If the creature is on another plane, this feature fails. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any clairvoyant cantrip. Fey Step At 17th level, you can tug on the strings of the spiritual to affect the material. As a bonus action, you can choose a creature within 60 feet of you that you may change places with, teleport 5 feet towards, or teleport 5 feet away from. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a short or long rest. Eye of the Beholder Those granted their gifts through supernatural and otherworldly events are seen as carrying an Eye of the Beholder. Those with such a gift often see the world in stranger ways, seeing beauty in ruin and ruin in beauty. Eye of the Beholder Sight Spells Blind Weapon At 1st level, you gain proficiency with light armour, medium armour and martial weapons. Additionally, whenever you finish a long rest, you can touch one weapon that you are proficient with and that lacks the two-handed property. When you attack with that weapon, you can use your Wisdom modifier, instead of Strength or Dexterity, for the attack and damage rolls. This benefit lasts until you finish a long rest. Whispers of the Eye Starting at 2nd level, when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one spell slot to deal psychic damage to the target, in addition to the weapon's damage. The extra damage is 2d6 for a 1st-level spell slot, plus 1d6 for each spell-level higher than 1st, to a maximum of 5d6. Extra Attack Starting at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Unnerving Focus Beginning at 8th level, you have advantage on checks made to keep your concentration. Additionally, when a hostile creature’s movement provokes an opportunity attack from you, you can use your reaction to cast a spell at the creature, rather than making an opportunity attack. The spell must have a casting time of 1 action and must target only that creature. Apparition At 17th level, immediately after you are hit by an attack, you can use your reaction to turn invisible and teleport up to 60 feet to a spot you can see. You remain invisible until the end of your next turn or until you attack, deal damage, or force a creature to make a saving throw. Additionally, after you use this feature, you can use your Whispers of the Eye feature without consuming a spell slot until the end of your next turn. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Category:Classes Category:Homebrew